Lecciones de baile
by Kitsune girl Yuki
Summary: Al ganarse por sorteo entradas a un crucero en el que un miembro de la familia debe competir en un concurso de baile de salón, Judai debe ir tres días de la semana a clases privadas de vals por dos semanas, que tiene como tiempo límite para aprender, lo que no sabía es que a parte de tomar interés en la actividad también lo sería con su instructor y viceversa. JohanxJudai


Nuevo fic spiritshipping, ni modo, tengo dos fics que terminar y me da por empezar otro (sí, tienen permiso para pegarme, pero no tan fuerte), pero… es que este ha estado _meses_ listo guardado en una carpeta y… pues… Ay xd Pero, pero…mmmmm, en mi defensa, con "Niños otra vez" me quedé pegada en la palabra 1756 (sí, hasta ahí llegué xD) y pos, no sé, una fuerza interna extraña me motivó a publicar esto ahora, tal vez para que sepan que sigo viva o-o

**Aviso**: Para los que sigan mi fic "¡Devuélveme mi cascabel!" de Sakura Card Captor, les aprovecho de decir que ya está Actualizado. Y bueno, como solo reemplacé el texto del mensaje (los que saben, saben) con el verdadero capítulo, la fecha de actualización (esa que sale en todo fic) no se puso a la par, así que, los que lo leen creo que deberán buscarlo en mi perfil porque en el fandom CCS se perdió en las fechas de agosto.

Disclaimer: ygh gx _No_ me pertenece, tampoco la imagen de portada.

Resumen completo: Obligado por su familia al ganarse, por sorteo, invitaciones a un crucero en el que un miembro de la familia debe competir en un concurso de baile de salón, Judai debe ir tres días de la semana a clases privadas de baile por dos semanas que tiene como tiempo límite para aprender, lo que no sabía es que aparte de tomar interés en la actividad también lo sería con su instructor y viceversa. Spiritshipping.

Sobre lo del baile…la verdad no sé cómo se me ocurrió ._. tal vez tenga que ver con la imagen de portada, pero no del todo ya que nunca tuve interés en algún tipo de danza O-O (y nótese que este fic se tratará 40% de eso) ni siquiera tengo habilidad para eso así que xD …bueno, que haya salido con una idea como esta para mí es raro.

Sin más, espero les guste n-n

-hi- diálogo

_-hi- pensamiento en su mayoría _(pero sabrán distinguirlo cuando no lo sea)

Otra cosa: FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAD! :D y año nuevo también :3

Capítulo 1

El instructor

Bajo la tenue brisa que le revolvía su pelo castaño bicolor Judai buscaba casi inútilmente la dirección vagamente dada por su padre para llegar al sitio donde conocería a su instructor de baile por dos semanas, dos semanas que suponía le serían eternas.

Mientras caminaba por las calles recordó con aburrimiento cómo había llegado a eso, por sorteo sus padres habían ganado invitaciones a un hermoso crucero con todo pagado (aunque no sabía si crucero era la palabra exacta, después de todo, el barco no iba a alejarse excesivamente de la costa), el punto era que la condición era que en cada familia que iría a asistir debía participar por lo menos un miembro de cada una en el evento principal de la noche.

Un concurso de bailes de salón.

Y de los tres que eran de su familia (descontando al gato), él era el "elegido". Su padre estaba demasiado viejo según él y su madre se negaba a hacerlo, más bien, se negaba a bailar con un desconocido, pues las parejas eran elegidas a la suerte en el mismo lugar. Sin embargo, sus quejas no fueron válidas, fue injusto pero tuvo que asimilarlo después de un rato, después de todo sus padres se negaban a dejar ir lo que serían unas mini vacaciones de dos noches, pagado todo, solo debían asistir y listo. Y así, de un día para otro le consiguieron de inmediato un instructor que recientemente se había estado ganando buena fama para que le enseñara ya que como punto importante: él no sabía (ni le gustaba) bailar en lo absoluto, con suerte algún baile local pero nada más.

No negaba que estaba nervioso, no conocía a esa persona e ir un lugar exclusivo con él o ella los lunes, miércoles y sábados de las próximas semanas empezando del lunes (y era domingo) le resultaba incómodo.

-¿Será chico o chica?- se preguntó a sí mismo en susurro con cierto desinterés para pasar el rato que le quedaba, después de ubicarse mejor, para llegar al lugar acordado para conocerse a pedido de su madre.- lo único que me sé es su apellido…Andersen.- recordó haberlo oído de su padre. Y a los momentos entre tantas otras preguntas que tenía volando por su cabeza una se le quedó implantada y abrió los ojos de golpe casi parando su andar.

-Imploro que no sea como el profesor Chronos- suplicó mirando al cielo aterrorizado, si era así lo sentía mucho por su madre pero ni loco asistía, suficiente tenía con su profesor en jefe como para tener doble tortura.

Aunque había pocas posibilidades de que esa idea fuera cierta, había escuchado que tenía una reputación "perfecta", destacando su amabilidad y por supuesto su habilidad en los distintos bailes que aprendió en el extranjero, también se decía que era alguien de gran belleza y que podía cautivar a cualquiera.

¿Pero era chico o chica?

_-Ojalá chico…_

Sacudió su cabeza al pensar eso al creer que no debería importarle, pero de todas formas lo iba a saber de primera mano. Divisó a lo lejos una construcción con el cartel de diferentes colores con el nombre del lugar que buscaba.

_Salón de baile "Dragón arcoíris" _

¡Bingo!

Se felicitó a sí mismo por encontrarlo triunfalmente (sin contar la hora y media buscando por las calles sin rumbo). El punto era que lo había encontrado.

-Bonito lugar- opinó Judai admirando la decoración que veía en la pared, en la puerta y en el interior que veía a través del vidrio de esta última. Al menos se veía cómodo y cálido. Tal vez no sería tan malo tomar clases allí, solo debía procurar llegar temprano y no una hora tarde para la próxima vez…y hablando de eso…

-¡Oh rayos!- dando un sobresalto se apresuró a tocar y entrar al lugar esperando que su instructor o instructora fuera alguien paciente. Adentro todo se vio silencioso y se preguntó si fue buena idea entrar así como así, tal vez allí se alojaba un fantasma que iba a poseerlo y todo aquello del baile fue una vil trampa de película.

Ahora se arrepentía de ver esa película de terror de mala calidad la noche anterior.

Un sonido de pasos acercándose lo interrumpió e inconscientemente dio un salto al creer por momentos que su disparatada idea podía ser real, pero después de auto tranquilizarse se quedó esperando a que quien fuera llegara y, por mientras, se fijaba más en el ambiente, un espacio amplio ideado con piso despejado para bailar, al fondo una mesa y tres sillas, sobre una de esas una radio moderna, fuera de eso la decoración con colores como el verde era el predominante.

Inmerso en eso, no se dio cuenta de que alguien ya estaba frente a él.

-…emm… ¿Tú eres Judai?-

¿Eh? Una voz masculina lo hizo salir de su mente y se dio la vuelta para verlo. De inmediato un inconsciente sonrojo se esparció en su rostro. Frente a él un joven un poco más alto que él lo miraba medio somnoliento, de pelo esmeralda revuelto y ojos del mismo hermoso color, usaba ropa casual al igual que él de modo que podía moverse libremente, todo eso lo pudo observar en primera fila porque y, la causa de sonrojo (aparte de estar sorprendido de la apariencia del otro) era que.

Estaba a MUY corta distancia. Casi se quedó sin aliento por el impacto.

Casi juraba que podía sentir la respiración del otro y como estaba de espaldas a una pared no tenía modo de retroceder.

-Etto…-

El otro al parecer sin notar su duda dio un largo bostezo, lo cual le resultó extraño y lo sacó momentáneamente de su estado incómodo. Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse.

-¿De por casualidad tu apellido es Andersen?- recibió un cabeceo y descubrió que había encontrado a su instructor o mejor dicho al revés.

- _De modo que es un chico-_ pensó y un alivio lo envolvió, dándose a ver en su expresión acompañada de un pequeño suspiro. Si tuviera que elegir, diría que se llevaba mejor con los chicos, y no porque estos lo atrajeran de otra forma.

Se golpeó mentalmente. ¡Se había prometido guardarse aquello!

-¿Por qué te golpeas?

_¿Qué? _Se quedó medio atontado por el comentario y tardó un poco en darse cuenta que de verdad se había golpeado la cara, el otro mirándolo extrañado.

"Qué hermosa primera impresión" se dio el lujo de pensar con ironía y vergüenza mezcladas.

-¿Eh? Ah, no. P-por nada- soltó una risa avergonzado y volvió a lo importante, despejándose la garganta antes de hablar y disimular su anterior acción.- Vine para conocerlo y desde mañana empezar las clases no como desconocidos.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo saludaba con la mano esperando que el otro tomara distancia por su indirecta.

-Ah…sí, ya me acuerdo

-_¿¡Solo eso?!-_

Antes de volver a hablar el otro se estiró como cuando uno lo hace en las mañanas después de una cansada noche.

-Lo siento, pero no dormí muy bien, de hecho, estaba durmiendo hace unos minutos- informó él restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano.

-¿Durmiendo?- curioseó Judai ladeando la cabeza. Al parecer, o se había olvidado la cercanía que tenían o se había acostumbrado a esta. Sin embargo, por la explicación que el extraño le prosiguió a dar casi hace que se resbalara hasta caerse por la pared.

-Sí, me levanté tan temprano que cuando estuve listo y vi que no tenía nada que hacer me tiré a la cama y dormí como caí.

Inicio de interrogatorio.

-¿A qué hora se acostó?

-Como a las 3 de la mañana…supongo

-¿por qué?

-se me olvidó.

-¿A qué hora se levantó?

-primero a las 7…- Otro somnoliento bostezo- ¿ahora qué hora es por cierto?- al parecer el sueño lo ponía descuidado, y eso se notaba porque apenas se mantenía de pie, de hecho, por momentos Judai creyó que de verdad se inclinaría demasiado y chocaría contra el suelo.

-Más o menos las 11…supongo- respondió el castaño poniéndose en pose pensativa.

Luego de esa respuesta Judai y él se quedaron mirándose por un rato, aunque en realidad era Johan quien le mantenía la mirada como si hubiera encontrado algo muy interesante en su rostro, y él solo de vez en cuando le mantenía la vista con su sonrojo aumentando, pero no sabía si era de vergüenza o simple incomodidad (o tal vez ninguna), eso hasta que cayó en la cuenta nuevamente de la distancia que lo separaba y decidió ocuparse de aquello primero.

-Ejem, ¿qué tal si nos tomamos nuestro espacio?- preguntó evitando sonar descortés (a pedido de su madre al saber que sus modales no eran los mejores del mundo)

El otro enarcó una ceja y vio sus intenciones.

-¿Si tratas de ser cortés no deberías primero preguntar el nombre?

Judai casi sintió como una nube se instalaba sobre su cabeza dispuesta a hacer llover en cualquier momento. En esos momentos lo único que pudo hacer fue pestañear.

-Me llamo Johan.- se presentó él y le dedicó una sonrisa para animarlo al ver que no se movía- vale, tranquilo ¿sí? No soy bueno cuando estoy con sueño. Y antes que nada…emm ¿Judai?

El castaño cabeceó.

Complacido al ver que pudo recordar el nombre continuó- muy bien Judai, vamos, acompáñame.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue por un pasillo que antes no había visto, y antes de poder celebrar que ya no podía sentir la respiración del otro tan cerca suyo y ya tenía su "metro cuadrado" se dispuso a seguirlo con cierta vacilación. Después de todo, solo había ido a saludar y debía devolverse a su casa pronto, pero la curiosidad lo invadía y decidió que un rato allí no sería malo, además no pudo presentarse de buena manera con Johan y como al parecer, en apariencia por lo menos, él era de edad parecida a la suya, 17, pensó que sería bueno entablar una amistad con él para pasar mejor el rato cuando le tocaran clases.

Al menos había descubierto que no era ningún fantasma poseedor de cuerpos. Eso era bueno.

Al ver que todavía tenía esa idea en la cabeza se puso una nota mental de devolver esa película a Asuka cuando pudiera mientras caminaba tratando de seguirle el paso a su nuevo instructor que por cierto lo había dejado muy atrás.

-¡Espera!- alcanzó a decir cuando Johan pasó por otra puerta y con suerte él impidió que se la cerrara.

Se vio sorprendido -lo siento, creí que ibas detrás de mí- se disculpó-, por cierto ¿qué edad tienes?- era el turno de Johan de ser curioso y ahora que Judai lo notaba se veía más despierto.

-17- respondió mientras observaba el lugar al que habían llegado que era otra sala con una pequeña cocina al fondo y más allá otro pasillo sin salida más que tres puertas una al lado de la otra.

-Yo tengo 24- dijo Johan sonriendo- así que…recapitulemos- se sentó en otra mesa que estaba cerca de la cocina y esperó a que Judai también lo hiciera.

Al sentarse ambos al fin tenían la ocasión de charlar de buena manera y dando un suspiro Judai esperó a que el otro empezara ¿él había dado la idea de una recapitulación no?

Luego de toser un poco, Johan se dispuso a hablar mientras sacaba un papel que Judai no sabía de dónde había venido pero en esa hoja tenía escrito a mano muchas palabras.

-Tus padres me llamaron ayer para tener un contrato sobre clases privadas, supongo que estas enterado de eso jeje, sigo, el trato es que te enseñe un vals inglés en diferentes dificultades para una cosa que no me aclararon- Judai cabeceó- Y tienes que venir aquí los lunes y miércoles después de la escuela y los sábados por la mañana. Eso es todo- terminó con una sonrisa que decía que estaba complacido.

-Sí, eso es todo- repitió Judai sonriendo cómodo con la compañía del peli verde. Se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquello era demasiado confortable como para un ambiente desconocido, ni en su casa se sentía tan a gusto. ¿Qué sería? No se dio el tiempo de pensarlo y, como era una persona que vivía el momento sin pensarlo, solo viviéndolo, puso eso en práctica otra vez y solo se dejó llevar.

2 minutos después se encontraban conversando sobre música y de allí Judai sabía mucho por lo que no se le complicó en seguirle la conversación a Johan que conocía a fondo de muchas culturas al viajar por diversos lugares.

-¿En serio has viajado tanto como para conocer tanto de música?- dijo entusiasmado Judai recibiendo un cabeceo, Johan era simpático y congeniaban perfectamente de modo que poco a poco empezaron a conocerse.

-Sí, viajo y aprendo de donde vaya, y cuando quise tomarme un descanso de eso me instalé aquí- extendió los brazos como si señalara todo el espacio de la habitación- y subsisto enseñando distintos bailes ya sea en clases privadas o clases en conjunto algunos días de la semana en la mañana.

-Eso es interesante- comentó Judai alagándolo.- ¿Y no se te hace difícil?

Johan se encogió de hombros- no mucho, recibo pedidos seguido, aunque supongo que la dificultad vendría en qué tan tieso o cuántos pies izquierdos tenga el cliente para bailar- bromeó.

El castaño ahogó una pequeña risa y luego miró a un reloj cercano, se paró y se dispuso a irse- bueno, pues vas a tener que poner mucho esfuerzo conmigo- dijo sonriendo con cierta burla hacia su discapacidad para el baile.- En fin, ¡me voy!- declaró haciéndole un gesto con la mano mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- gusto en conocerte Johan, vendré mañana después de la escuela, ahora tengo que procurar no llegar tarde a mi casa para que no me maten- rio.

El otro hizo lo mismo y se apoyó en su mano mientras lo veía irse.

-También fue un gusto Judai pero ¿Tan malo eres en el baile? Ten por seguro que no fallaré- declaró con un guiño.- por cierto- Judai lo volteó a ver antes de cruzar el umbral y en la cara de Johan se formó una sonrisa de diversión- eso te pasa por llegar tan tarde a la reunión ¿crees que no lo sé? Seguro te perdiste.

-_¡Me pilló!- _pensó por un segundo alarmado el castaño pero después le respondió buscando defenderse- pero al menos me levanté más temprano.- En la cara de Johan se formó una expresión de sorpresa.

-oh…eso…yo…-vaciló

-Gané

Luego de reírse triunfante Judai por fin pasó por la puerta para irse, antes avisando que podía salir solo. Johan se quedó ahí en su puesto mirándolo hasta que ya no estuvo en su vista.

-Es alguien interesante- dijo para sí mismo mientras se levantaba y se decidía a hacer las cosas que tenía pendiente- por lo menos las clases que tenga con él no serán aburridas.- no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño bostezo- pero primero tengo que deshacerme de esta somnolencia. Aunque antes iré a despedir a Judai, no debe estar tan lejos.- dijo para zafarse de la flojera que tenía.

Además, no negaba que había lago en ese chico que le hacía no querer quitarle la mirada de encima. Acercarse más a él no era mala idea, después de todo, entre más entablaran amistad, más confianza, y esta última era un requisito en el baile de parejas.

Mientras, el castaño ya había salido del lugar y nuevamente buscaba ubicarse, sin pensarlo mucho tomó el camino de la izquierda y empezó a caminar.

Suponía que Johan sería un instructor interesante, no era como los que tenía en su escuela y eso lo hacía feliz, también que sería un buen comienzo. De improvisto sintió que alguien lo llamaba, se dio la vuelta y vio a Johan despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano y solo atinó a sonreírle por el gesto.

La verdad, estar con él le hacía sentir cómodo a pesar de apenas conocerlo. Quién sabe, quizá con él podría tomarle gusto al vals inglés, se rio de su propia idea aunque…sería un buen reto ¿no?

Una vibración en su pantalón lo hizo sacar su celular y palidecer al ver que era su madre. Revisó la hora.

-_uh-oh…_

Tragó y se puso el celular en la oreja esperando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-¿hola?

-¡JUDAI!

Un silencio de 3 segundos.

-…creo _moriré esta noche-_

-Fin del capítulo-

¿Saben? Casi me morí investigando sobre bailes de salón que pudiera usar xD no muchos me gustaron como para ver a Judai o Johan bailándolos y me tomé un largo tiempo en eso porque no quería dejar ir la idea e-e me rehúso a abandonarla, además, no sé, tal vez así mi ignorancia en temas de baile sea menos (todo cuenta ¿no?). Al final solo me decidí por el vals inglés ñ-ñ iba a poner tango también pero…ejem, me dije a mí misma que mejor no xD

De todas formas, como soy una casi completa ignorante (solo sé info básica) en cosas baile cualquier dato sería bienvenido

¿Cuándo voy a actualizar?

Se lo dejo a cómo le vaya al fic y mi inspiración. En todo caso, planeo tomarme mi tiempo con este fic después de todo, como voy a entrar en la enseñanza media el prox año se me vendrán pocos momentos para escribir. En todo caso dudo que el fic sea largo xD y en todo caso del en todo caso (?, quiero actualizar "Niños otra vez"… ese fic es todo un caso.

En fin, como ya vieron, no hay mucho spiritshiping todavía, pero al menos ya se tomaron interés, un interés de primera impresión pero eso es algo :D

Bien, dejando eso de lado espero les haya gustado n-n y un review siempre es bienvenido, sea bueno o malo y si es malo, que sea constructivo y no destructivo xD

¡Bye bye!


End file.
